Momo's Troubles
by LemonsEatMyBrains
Summary: Momoshiro Takeshi, the strong wielder of the infamous Dunk Smash, the elite tennis player and regular member of Seigaku's tennis club. Is in trouble. Terrible trouble, that's only strengthened by Ryoma's need to tell secrets. Chapter 1 up!


**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I like writing about it! So here's my story.**

**Momo's getting in some trouble now. :D**

**Review if you enjoy this one!**

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE: Breaking Point._

"Ehhh?" Eiji cried, his eyes wide. Next to him Oishi watched with confusion. Everyone on the court watched with horror as yet again, Momoshiro Takeshi once again missed the easy lob. Ryoma glared at him from across the court, disappointed in the misses. Usually he could count on Momoshiro for some competition. Yet, once again, Momoshiro missed the lob.

"What's wrong with Momo-senpai!" Horio cried, grabbing his head in frustration. The entire tennis club stood dumbfounded as Momoshiro lowered his head in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his skull.

"Momoshiro." Tezuka murmured, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is something wrong?"

Momoshiro's shoulders tensed as the entire tennis club strained to hear his reply. He waited for a bit, sweating in the tense silence, before coughing and pattng his stomach.

"T-Too much junk food, not feeling well. Sorry!" With that he escaped from the tennis court, running for his life away from the curious onlookers. It was too crazy. No one understood what was going on.

"Hmm..." Tezuka watched with narrowed eyes as Momoshiro made his mad dash escape. Momoshiro was always strange, but that day it seemed to be worse then usual. Whatever it was, it was affecting his tennis, and that wasn't something Tezuka would just stand by and allow. "Regulars practice now. Freshmen pick up stray balls and rackets!"

"Yes captain!" the first years cried as they quickly began scrambling for the stray balls.

Ryoma pulling his hat on tightly, still staring at where Momoshiro had escaped.

"What was that all about?" Eiji murmured distractedly as the Regulars all assembled on one court. Everyone was confused. Which was to be expected. Momoshiro often confused people. "Do you think he's really sick?"

"He's covering something." Everyone turned to see Inui walking onto the court with a jug of what looked to be mud. His eyes were sparkling with mischeif as the team stared in horror at the jug. They all knew what was coming. "It's too bad though, he's going to miss my special new Inui Juice-remix-vegitable-juice mark two!"

"Mark...Two...?" Eiji's face slowly turning a satisfying blue.

"Now, let's see who can run the fastest." Inui murmured devilishly.

&&

"Kya!" The brown haired girl cried as her fist slammed down with reckless abandon onto her opponents shoulder, rendering their arm completely useless as they struggled in horror to escape her. The tall black hair boy scrambled to safety, crying out defeat and forfeiting the match. Everyone cried out in cheers as the girl took her bow, sweat dribbling down her chin as she walked towards her bag for some refreshing water. The bleachers were filled with happy onlookers as she tightened her black belt.

"The was simply amazing Arisu! If you keep this up we'll definatly win the tournament this year!" A young male with bleach blonde hair and large round glasses ran towards where Arisu sat toweling off her forhead. She grinned up at him with a mischevious smile. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid that fell to her lower back. She was the picture of health, standing up to the young man's shoulders.

"Thanks Ichiro-senpai!" Arisu beamed with happiness, feeling all eyes on her, voices murmuring about how well she did in her second match of the year. She was just a junior, and new to the school, but already it was turning out well for her. "It's all thanks to your coaching."

"Well you should go have a shower and we'll have practice tomorrow morning. Good job today!" Ichiro said happily as Arisu bowed politely. With that she ran off to the showers and quickly dressed. It was turning out to be a great year. She was already beginning to like Seigaku. In fact, Arisu was making friends already.

Arisu cried out in surprise when a chest came out of nowhere from around the corner she was running around. With cat-like reflexes that came from training in marshal-arts, Arisu spun on the balls of her toes around the incoming student and grabbed their shoulder so they didn't pitch forward and fall. The male student cried out in alarm, his dark eyes wide in surprise. Instantly, Arisu blushed when she learned just who's bicep she was gripping. And what a big bicep it was.

"M-Momoshiro-Senpai." Arisu gasped, removing her hang instantly and straightening her uniform. The blush ghosted over her cheeks.

"Remember, call me Momo-chan." Momoshiro grinned, scratching the back of his head. "You're Arisu-chan right?"

"Y-Yes." Arisu replied softly, looking up at the male towering over her. "We're in the same homeroom."

"Yeah, you're new." Momoshiro replied, glancing down at the blushing girl.

"Is tennis practice over already?" She asked suddenly, looking up at the clock curiously as Momoshiro's face went beat red in shame. "I thought it went later then my match..."

"Um, about that. Did you win?" Momoshiro said hurriedly, holding up his hands in defeat. He was figured out once again. Too close.

Arisu's face lit up with pride instantly. "I did!"

"Congradulations!" Momoshiro chuckled, a giant foolish grin on his face as Arisu instantly blushed.

"T-Thank you, Momo-chan." Arisu replied, poking her fingers together hesitantl. "I-I have to go home now, I'll see you in homeroom tomorrow then."

"bye-" but she was already running for her life down the hallway. "Fast..."

Arisu took cover around the corner, sucking in deep breaths as she held her pounding heart, her face red to her ears. She made sure Momoshiro had gone, before sinking to her knees and smiling softly. The truth was, Arisu had had a crush on the tennis player for quite some time. He was always making a fool of himself during class and showing off his tennis skills on the court. He was incredibly strong and handsome and all around Arisu's perfect guy.

"Momo-chan, is so cool!" Arisu cried softly, holding her chest as her heart pounded more loudly. Whenever she was around him, her heart sped up and became so loud she couldn't hear and she always felt ready to faint, which was a horrible habit. If he were to ever show up at one of her matches, there was no telling what could happen. He was just one big destraction for her. But still, she couldn't get over the fact that she liked him so much.

Arisu took a deep breath, composed herself, and walked out of the school. Just then however, a young freshmen stepped out of a nearby classroom with one eyebrow raised. With a ponta drink in hand, Echizen Ryoma walked back to the tennis court, feeling very well informed.

&&

"A girl?!?!" Eiji cried in surprise. The entire regular team stared in horrified surprise as Ryoma calmly drank his Ponta. He had been talking to Sakuno, but the rest of the team just happened to be listening in. "Momo-chan likes a girl?"

"No, the girl likes Momo-chan." Ryoma sighed, leaning back against the tree as Oishi tried to calm down the rampging Eiji.

"This is great! we must set him up!" Eiji cried, pumping his fist in the air. Fuji smiled his errie smile.

"I'm happy for Momo-chan." Fuji said. "It's about time he finds a nice girl."

However, everyone decided against paying attention to Ryoma, sucessfully forgetting that the girl liked Momo, not the other way around. Well, as far as Ryoma saw it.

"Mada mada Dane." Ryoma muttered.

* * *

**Haha, I know it's stupid, but I figured this would be a cute episode filler if there ever was one like this. I mean, everyone says Momoshiro is always after girls and everything, but when does it ever reflect on that? I mean come on, he's a giant hunk of man meat waiting for some butch girl to sweep him off his feet!**

**hahaha, ok, review if you want me to continue, even though I'm still going to continue whether you want me to or not. **


End file.
